On Shuffle
by Coffee-dono
Summary: A collection of Philip's random mini-stories based on his iPod playlist and Avenger pair-ups.
1. Introduction

**On Shuffle**

Yo! Philip here!

So I saw an old prompt and thought it would be fun to do. I'd invite anyone who reads this to try it out as well since it seems cool and fun.

Anyway the rules are simple.

Pick a fandom/pairing then put your iPod/iTouch/music player on shuffle/random and type something out within the time limit of the song.

Since I'm still pretty much in the Avengers mood, I decided to go with that and see what I can come up with.

That and I'm waiting for Shoutaro to wake up. Come on aibo, it's already past 11:30am...

Well anyway, here goes nothing. :P


	2. Under the Sea

**On Shuffle: Under the Sea (Japanese version)**

Genre: Random weirdness

Characters: Steve Rogers/Captain America and Bruce Banner/Hulk

* * *

"Steve, what are you watching?" Bruce asked as he leaned on the doorframe, a familiar melody reaching his ears.

"Something called 'The Little Mermaid'," Steve answered with a smile. "Why is this cartoon in Japanese? The animation looks American," he asked as he continued to watch happily, even swaying a bit in time with the music.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you even bother to check the audio settings?"

"Audio settings?"

"Yeah...you know…" Bruce said as he paused the film and pressed the setting to switch the audio. "The one that lets you choose between English and any other language the film is in?"

Steve blinked and stared at the TV as the audio switched from Japanese to English. "They have that now?" he asked in confusion.

Bruce only smiled in response.


	3. I Kissed a Girl

**On Shuffle: I Kissed A Girl **

Song Details:

Album: Glee: The Music vol 7

Artist: Rachel Berry/Lea Michele & Santana Lopez/Naya Rivera

Genre: Random.

Warning: Pair experimentation

Characters: Natasha Romanov/Black Widow and Clint Barton/Hawkeye. Mentions of Sif.

* * *

"You're looking smug today," Clint said as he saw Natasha enter the Kitchen that morning. She was still wearing her cat-suit, an indication that she came from either a mission or a dangerous little outing.

Natasha graced him with a small smile as she walked past him to retrieve her mug from the cabinet overhead. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know...that confident smile on your lips maybe?" Clint tried as he took a sip of his coffee.

Natasha rolled her eyes but the smug look didn't leave her face at all. "Let's just say things went my way today."

"How so?" Clint asked curiously.

"I kissed a girl," Natasha said plainly and Clint spit out his coffee in surprise. Liking this reaction, she poured some coffee in her cup from the coffee maker and walked towards Clint. She stopped beside him and leaned over to his ear. "And I liked it."

With that she walked away, leaving a stunned Clint standing in the middle of the kitchen.


	4. Home

**On Shuffle: Home**

Song Details:

Album: Glee

Artist: Rory Flannigan/Damian McGinty

Genre: Drama

Characters: Steve Rogers/Captain America and Bruce Banner/Hulk

* * *

Steve sighed as he stared at the city from above Stark Tower. The sun was setting, marking the day ending once again.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on the railings. He couldn't help but think how different things looked now that the sun was setting; it reminded him of home...his home.

The sound of an airplane made him look up and saw the great white machine fly through the sky. People on that plane could be heading home… something he wished he could do but it was quite impossible if the place you considered home was 70 years in the past.

He shook his head. He shouldn't think about it anymore. What was done was done and he couldn't take it back even if he wanted to. Besides, he had a different home now. He has friends and people who love him despite him being 'out of time'.

"Steve?"

He smiled before looking around. "Hey," he greeted Bruce as he watched the man walk up to him.

"Ready to go back home?" Bruce asked playfully, gesturing to the door that led inside.

Steve chuckled and nodded, pushing himself back from the railings.

"Yeah. Let's go home."


End file.
